


Old Injury

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Dino Valley aggravates Lisa's old collarbone injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Injury

Louisa chuckled as Lisa shivered again. 

“I told you to dress warm,” said Louisa. She rode alongside her girlfriend, although Iceknight had protested a little at the plodding pace that they had to adopt.

“I didn’t think that you were talking about going here,” said Lisa. “Buy me a coat from the Kallters. Or that shop that’s set up at the campsite, your choice.”

“Okay.” Iceknight sensed that Louisa wanted to go first, so she began to gallop. Starshine found it a little difficult to keep up, but then Iceknight dropped back to a canter.

“Why do you go so slow in here?” asked Lisa, rubbing her horse’s neck.

“Because it’s freezing,” said Starshine.

“Yeah, I know,” said Lisa. She shivered, but Louisa didn’t see her wince afterwards because she was busy steering Iceknight over a log.

“Here’s the shop,” said Louisa, dismounting and approaching the little clothing shop. Nic admired her, as did the archaeology department, so she was able to buy everything there. She picked out the puffiest jacket that she could find.

“Eww, pink,” said Lisa.

“Alright, I’ll swap you,” said Louisa, shrugging. She pulled her jumper off, yelping quietly as her shirt rode up and exposed her belly to the freezing air.

“Thanks,” said Lisa, giggling. This time, she buried her wince inside the jumper as she pulled it over her head. It was still warm from Louisa’s body heat. And it smelled like her. And she knew that she was grinning like a complete goof when she saw Louisa smiling at her.

“So, have you ever been here before?” asked Louisa. “I can show you some places.”

“Obviously not,” said Lisa. “Alright, you lead the way.”

“I’ll still ride beside you though,” said Louisa. 

“Okay. But can we just canter?” asked Lisa. Starshine shared his concern for her.

“Yeah, sure,” said Louisa. She frowned in concern. “Are you okay? You look kinda pale.”

“Just the cold, I guess,” said Lisa. She shrugged, then grit her teeth. Louisa saw that.

“No. What’s wrong?” asked Louisa.

“Take me to where you want to take me, I’ll tell you there,” said Lisa. “I’ll be alright if we don’t go too fast.”

“Are you sure?” asked Louisa.

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Lisa. She smiled. “Now I know what I sound like.”

“Heh, yeah,” said Louisa. “Well, c’mon, I want to show you one of these cool little igloo things.”

Louisa led Lisa deeper into the valley, taking a path that she remembered only sometimes. Once she saw the turn, however, she knew that she was going the right way.

“There isn’t even a good view from up high in here,” said Lisa, looking down as they rode up the slope. “I can kinda see the lights though. Very creepy.”

“You should try being here at night or sunset,” said Louisa, and laughed. “It’s nearly impossible to see in here then.”

“What possesses a person to come in here at night?” asked Lisa. “It’s so cold at night.”

“Hanging out with friends,” said Louisa. “And the starlight is real pretty on the snow.”

“Go on, you can say it,” said Lisa. Louisa laughed.

“Okay, so it helps that the Star is super pretty as well,” said Louisa. Lisa rode up beside her, grinning, and kissed her.

Louisa found the little igloo and rode Iceknight inside it, then dismounted.

“How is it actually warmer in here?” asked Lisa, doing the same with Starshine.

“Beats me. Some weird ancient magic I guess,” said Louisa. “I brought a picnic blanket, let’s sit down.” She spread out the blanket and sat on it, patting it beside her. Lisa joined her on the blanket, then kissed her again.

“You’re very affectionate today,” said Louisa.

“Trying to keep warm,” said Lisa. “Too bad there isn’t room to lay down on the blanket here.”

“I should’ve bought a bigger one. I’ll remember that for next time,” said Louisa. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

“Yes,” said Lisa. “It’s that old injury I told you about. Remember, when I fell off the horse when I was little and broke my collarbone?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “Is it acting up because of the cold?”

“Yes. How do you know?” asked Lisa. “Does your arm hurt?”

“No, no,” said Louisa. “Just my ankle.” She rubbed it through her boot. “I’m glad for the weird connection that I have with my horses, I haven’t had to use my feet at all.”

“I’d give you a foot massage but that might lead to frostbite,” said Lisa.

“And other things,” said Louisa. She blushed, and Lisa thought over her last words and laughed.

“Well, yeah,” said Lisa. She rubbed her hand over her hair, then lingered on her shoulder.

“I’ll give you a shoulder massage later,” said Louisa. “We might do that first. It’ll give my feet time to stop smelling like boots.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. Louisa pulled her into her arms and kissed her again.

“Now we can get to our date,” said Louisa. She grabbed her backpack and pulled a blanket out of it, carefully unrolling it to retrieve the thermos and wrapped chocolate cake.

Lisa wrapped the blanket around herself, or tried to, and Louisa helped her.

“Sorry I’m so frail here,” said Lisa.

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “I don’t mind looking after you. Really, I don’t.”

“Even when I wake you up with my nightmares?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, even then,” said Louisa. “I know that you’re used to being super independent and stuff, but I really do like looking after you.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “What’s in the thermos?”

“Hot chocolate,” said Louisa. “For our date I brought chocolate and chocolate.”

“Very healthy,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled. She picked the rest of the blanket up and wrapped it around herself, sitting close to Lisa. With their shared body heat and the heat of the horses added onto the normal heat inside the igloo, it became nice and warm before too long. Louisa could almost forget where she was. Only the distant thunder reminded her.


End file.
